


Hiddlesworth Requests

by Hiddlesworth_ed (Thorki_ed)



Series: Tumblr Requests/Norsekink Prompts [7]
Category: Marvel Avengers Movies RPF, Thor (2011) RPF, Thor (Movies) RPF
Genre: Jealousy, M/M, Possessive Behavior, Strip Tease, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-25
Updated: 2012-08-12
Packaged: 2017-11-08 12:14:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/443088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thorki_ed/pseuds/Hiddlesworth_ed
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>THE CHAPTERS ARE STORIES ON THEIR OWN, THEY HAVE NO RELATION TO EACH OTHER.<br/>"Chris, Be Patient" (NC-17, strip teasing)<br/>"Beaus Before Bros" (NC-17, possessive/jealous!Chris)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chris, Be Patient

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Chris is the least patient person on the planet, and Tom commands him to be anyway.
> 
> For you, tom-hiddleston-the-great!

Interview. Interview. Question Panel. Interview. Premier. Get Mobbed. Interview. Talk Show. Dealing with throngs of screaming fans.

Screaming fans who could run, really, really fast while carrying giant signs. It was a talent, really.

And this is how Tom and Chris wind up in Tom's room, out of breath and red in the face, chests heaving. They loved their fans, they really did, but when they mob you outside every restaurant or store you go into when all they wanted was a simple meal, it got out of hand sometimes. Especially when aforementioned giant signs went along the lines of "Marry me, Tom!" "Have my babies, Chris!" or "Can I get a threesome?!". 

It was humorous, of course, because they knew that the girls, as lovely as they were, could never be the centre of their affection. 

"Well, that was fun," Chris said jokingly.

"Oh, yes. Let's go back out there and do it again," Tom quipped in return.

Chris snorted. _Yeah, right._ He grabbed Tom's wrist gently and pulled him in for a kiss. The run had sparked his adrenaline into overdrive, and Tom was in perfect range to receive the leftover energy burning through his body. A small noise of surprise came from Tom's lips before he felt those thin, perfect lips curl into a smile. When he pulled back, Tom had a wicked look on his features, smile still curved upwards, eyes glistening - seriously, he had practiced his Loki way too much.

He tugged lightly at Tom's sleeve and started leading him in the direction of the bed. Tom came along all too willingly, but when they reached the edge of the bed, Tom pushed Chris backwards, which Chris had to admit was pleasantly surprising. It was rare Tom took control or dominance in bed, something to do with how flippin' polite and gentlemanly he was, so when he did, Chris was usually in for a treat. A very delicious treat. He could feel himself stirring with pleasure and anticipation as Tom straddled him.

He waited for Tom's move with a raised eyebrow and a raising member.

He felt Tom's fingers trail across his chest, and gently, but firmly, place a hand across his sternum, "If you make a single move to get up, I swear you will never feel my touch again." His tone was playful, but Chris knew that he wasn't one to use threats lightly. In fact, Chris was actually very sure Tom would stick to it. So he nodded (not that he had much of a choice) and slipped his hands behind his head as if being apprehended by the police. 

"Good." Tom's voice was thick and sultry and _goddamnit, so hot_. This was going to be the challenge of a lifetime for Chris.

As Tom slithered his way down the bed to hop off of it gracefully, Chris was already getting impatient. He wanted Tom back on his lap already, he wanted to feel Toms weight on him, grab him, - _oh god_

Tom was slowly peeling his leather jacket off him, and as much as Chris loved that jacket on him, he rather liked it on the bedroom floor, too.

Next, he slowly undid the buttons of his light, white dress shirt. One. By. One. Chris licked his lips in frustration, catching on to Tom's little game. Except it wasn't a game, it was torture. He would have had those buttons undone in five seconds, but Tom was spending that amount of time on each one. His long, slender fingers didn't fumble once, but they floated around their goal, circled the buttons seductively while licking his lips slowly. When that excruciating ordeal was over with, he carefully, and oh so slowly opened his shirt to reveal himself. Chris's eyes focused on Tom's bare body as it was being unveiled. His eyes were trailing the pair of long, soft collarbones, the smooth of his pecs, and his - _gulp_ \- taut, strong and lean abs. When Tom finally let the shirt fall backward, his eyes went about tracing the perfectly curved shoulders and down his lean, muscular arms and his slightly veiny forearms. The shirt dropped with a light ruffling sound, and Chris was rock-freakin'-hard. 

"Tom," he croaked.

"Chris, be patient."

Chris moaned, because he knew Tom was well aware that he was the least patient person in the entire world. That's why he loved sushi, because he couldn't even freakin' wait for his fish to cook. His pants were getting increasingly difficult, so he undid his jeans and shrugged them down to his knees before kicking them off, all the while his eyes never leaving Tom for a moment.

Tom smirked, satisfied with the rumbling mess that was Chris. When his talented fingers rested on his belt buckle, he heard Chris give another impatient moan.

"Touch yourself," he commanded, and he had never seen Chris react so quickly, his briefs gone in an instant.

He unbuckled his pants, and slid the belt out, and dangled it in front of Chris before letting it drop to the floor with a thump. He flicked the button of his dark black jeans and pinched the zipper between his thumb and index finger, unzipping with the speed of a sloth.

"Come on..." he heard Chris breathe softly as he pleasured himself. 

Chris was literally having a heart attack, he couldn't take it any more, it was excruciatingly hot, probably due to Tom's smouldering gaze. His breath get ragged as he saw Tom's fingers slip into the loops of his jeans and dropped them, inch by torturous inch, and at last, his beautiful lover was standing in just his briefs, every other glorious pale inch of him exposed as he stood before him like some devilish angel, so innocent-looking but evil. _Why did I get myself involved with such a painfully beautiful man?_

He huffed a bit at the thought and twitched, knowing this was the end to Tom's game.

And finally, Tom hooked his thumbs into the waist of his boxers and jerked them downwards, stepping out of them and toward the bed so regally he might've outshone the Queen. _Holy shit._  
It never mattered how many times they had seen each other in this state, how long they spent naked together, how hard they fucked, Tom would always, always take Chris's breath away as he had the first time they met.

When he finally crawled back onto the bed - on top of _Chris_ , Chris finally let out his breath while his heart continued to beat rapidly and growled, "Can I touch you now or do you want to kill me first?"

Sitting down on Chris's lap, touching their hot members together, he bent down and placed a gentle kiss on Chris's lips, "I think you may lay your hands upon me now, considering how patient and obedient you've been." His voice was full of tease, and that was the last straw.

Chris flipped them over with and enormous burst of speed and strength, pinning Tom beneath him.

"Never ask me to be patient again," he growled as he nipped at Tom's neck. Tom laughed lightly as this because he knew he would ask again, and Chris would obey again.


	2. Beaus Before Bros

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chris thought it was a good idea for Liam to move in with him while filming Thor - until he invites Tom over for dinner and Liam's getting a little to close too _his_ Tom - er, friend.
> 
> For you, generally-madness!  
> Original Prompt: Chris introduces Tom to Liam, Liam likes Tom a bit too much for Chris's liking and he gets territorial. Smut involves Chris pitching because he's so possessive.

Chris was getting exponentially nervous as the day wore on, his mind running at a ridiculous speed as he prepared for his guest. He cleaned his flat for the first time in too long, throwing Liam’s belongings outside his brother’s door as a sign for him to clean up. He even _dusted_ , and if that weren’t rare enough, he even fixed the crooked picture frame. 

“Even the frame, huh?” Liam asked lazily as he strolled in the front door. Chris tried not to twitch his eye at the dried mud flying off of Liam’s boots. “Must be a big deal, then. She got a great rack?”

Chris pursed his lips and found that Liam made him extremely _motherly_ , which made him cringe, really. All at once he wanted to scoop Liam up and throw him in the shower while mopping up the mud and reminding him that he had a curfew. He settled for avoiding the question completely and politely asking the younger sibling to clean the mess he left around their shared flat.

“Sure thing, bro,” he said as he opened the door to his bedroom and proceeded to start flinging things inside from the pile in front.

Chris sighed. Perhaps now would be a good time for him to practice the breathing exercises and yoga that Tom had taught him. _Tom_. His stomach flipped from just thinking of the name. Sending himself into another bout of anxiety, he went to check on the salmon in the oven.

“So, where’d you meet her?” Liam asked, grabbing an apple from their fruit bowl and taking an obnoxiously loud bite.

“Have you always been this annoying?” Chris asked rather genuinely, unsure of whether or not it was his nerves or Liam raising his blood pressure.

“Probably,” Liam answered. “But hey, I’m just looking out for my big bro.” 

“He’s just a friend, Liam,” Chris finally said. Heck, he was bound to notice sooner or later, right?

“ _HE_?” Liam laughed wholeheartedly, slapping his thigh and nearly choking on his apple.

“He’s one of my best friends, actually, so _you_ ,” he said as he jutted a finger into Liam’s sternum. “Better be on your best behaviour.”

Liam raised his hands to feign surrendering and finished his apple, throwing the core into the wastebasket like a free throw and wiping his hands on his jeans. “Hey, don’t worry about me, alright? Come on, what do you need help with?” Relieved, Chris asked Liam to start preparing the salad, counting down the minutes until Tom would arrive – which was fifteen minutes before their set time.

One thing (among many things) that Chris loved about Tom was that he was predictable once you got to know him. Most people just see a polite man with an innocent smile – but there was so much more to it. Chris knew that because Tom was so polite, he would bring a bottle of nice wine for their dinner, which is why he hadn’t bothered to go beyond the beers he had in the fridge. Chris also knew that Tom would always call before he arrived to make sure that they were ready for him, because he had a knack for being early – fifteen minutes early, to be exact. When his phone buzzed, Chris nearly dropped the main course and swore rather loudly. Liam, playing the knight in shining armour, picked up the phone without hesitation, and stared at the caller ID before flipping it open, much to Chris’s annoyance. 

“Nyello?” he answered rather childishly. He laughed easily before responding, “Yeah, he’s a little tied up with not burning himself, but come on up. I’ll let you in.” He snapped the phone shut again and looked at Chris amusedly. 

“What?”

“Cute boyfriend you got there,” Liam said, wiggling his eyebrows.

“He’s _not_ my boyfriend,” Chris growled.

“Hmm, then perhaps I’m luck.”

Tom very well saved Liam’s life at that moment with his light knocking as the younger sibling dashed to go get it. Chris was left to deal with arranging their meals on large plates as he heard the pair chuckle from the hallway. 

“Chris!” Tom greeted with a wide smile as he came into view. His relaxed black hair looked flawless even though Chris was sure he probably hadn’t done anything with it other than comb through it. As predicted, he cradled a bottle Grant Burge Meshach Shiraz in his arm, no doubt to bring a little bit of Australia back to Chris. He was touched by the sentiment, and smiled in return. 

“Hey Tom,” he said nonchalantly as if every cell in his body wasn’t on fire just staring at the thousand-kilowatt smile. 

“I love your place! And I really like what you’ve done with the decorating. Very homey,” Tom commented, peering around the kitchen to take a look at some of the old tiling. 

“And he even loves the photo frame you didn’t bother to fix until an hour ago,” Liam added. Chris’s glance was murderous, and thankfully Tom was inspecting some of the detailing on hand-painted fruit bowl rather than paying attention to the pair.

“I hope you’re hungry,” Chris said to divert Tom’s attention.

“Oh I’m famished. I can’t say I’m very fond of this Loki-diet,” Tom replied, patting his flattened stomach absently. His light grey t-shirt was form-fitting and the outline of his toned abdomen was visible through it. As busy as he had been putting the final touches on his plates, he still caught Liam’s eyebrows rise slightly, obviously appreciating the sight before him.

“Hey Liam, would you mind setting the table?”

“Huh?” he glanced up as if snapping back to reality. “Oh, yeah. Sure thing.” He disappeared from the kitchen, and Chris tried to ignore the bubbling jealousy as Tom watched him go.

“He looks very much like you,” he commented.

“I’m offended,” Chris replied, and smiled as Tom threw back his head in laughter.

“Come now, Chris. I believe being handsome is quite the family gene,” Tom said swiftly, walking over to help Chris carry the plates. Thankfully, Tom walked ahead of him and didn’t see how his words caused Chris to falter, but as he followed the Brit to the dining room, Liam pointed it out.

“Lookin’ a little red there, Chris.”

“Kitchen gets hot when you’re actually being of help,” he retaliated. 

“Eheheh!” Tom laughed, and it sent Chris’s heart fluttering. “You two remind me so much of my sisters and I, always playfully bickering.”

 _We’ll see how playful it gets when I rip his head off_ , Chris thought. Before he could finish the murderous thought, Tom let out an obscene moan after thoughtfully chewing through his first bite. Chris nearly jerked out of his seat, and Liam smirked at his brother so obviously staring at the little trickle of sauce in the corner of Tom’s mouth. 

“Oh my god, this is absolutely fantastic!” he exclaimed enthusiastically, dabbing at his mouth with the napkin at his place mat. 

“Hey, slow down! Otherwise you won’t have enough room for dessert, and I promise you, it’s sweet,” Liam said with a wink, which made Tom grin happily. Now, it could just been because Liam was cheeky and Tom had a sweet tooth, but in Chris’s mind, a siren was wailing and he subconsciously shifted his chair a little close to Tom, pretending to tuck it in.

“So, how do two you like this place so far?” Tom asked politely.

“It’s definitely different,” Chris answered first. “The city’s… Less busy.”

“Boring as fuck, he means,” Liam offered. Tom chuckled a bit at that, which angered Chris, really. Tom was such a polite person, and Chris had tried not to offend the man. Yet here was Liam, being blatantly rude _on his behalf, no less,_ and Tom was actually _laughing_? Surely, he was being punished by the gods for something.

“I never said that,” Chris snapped. “And I’m sure Tom doesn’t appreciate your foul language.” Inching over ever so slightly again, he redirected the question. “What about you, Tom? How are you liking it? Is the inn nice?” The Santa Fe Sage Inn was close by and looked fairly extravagant from the outside when he had dropped Tom off their first day in the city. 

“Oh it’s gorgeous! The view is just remarkable. And as for New Mexico, it’s certainly a change in pace, but I can’t say I’m too bothered by it. I rather like the slower-paced atmosphere here,” Tom said easily. “It makes for good unwinding after a long day on the set in the heat.” The two of them exchanged a smile when they made eye contact, as if to say _you know that feeling_ , and Chris liked that they shared something between just the two of them. 

“If you’re really feeling tense, and you’ve got a night like tonight with the calm air and clear sky, strolling down the Paseo de Peralta,” Liam suggested with a little ‘oomph’ and the end. “Perfect.” He made the whole thing sound a little too romantic for Chris’s liking, though if he scooted any closer to Tom he would’ve ended up on the slighter man’s lap. 

Tom took it all in, listening intently. “I shall have to keep that in mind. Thanks, Liam.”

“Oh, my pleasure, it’s just the perfect escape. Don’t be alarmed if you bump into me along the way,” Liam smiled. 

“Liam!” he announced unnecessarily loud. “You, me, dishes. Now.” He shot Liam a deathly look, which Tom missed altogether as he piled their plates together and insisted that he would help with the dishes.

“Thanks, Tom!” Liam said, accepting the man’s help.

As Tom went ahead to the kitchen, plates in hand, Chris grabbed Liam’s shoulder and pulled him back.

“I thought you wanted me to do the dishes?” Liam asked suspiciously. 

“Get lost,” Chris rumbled, even as Liam stepped ahead of him. Their tussle was short-lived as Chris had a clear weight and height advantage, finally coming up to Tom who had rolled his sleeves up and was happily lathering the dishes. 

“I’ll wash, you’ll dry?” Tom offered. Chris smiled and nodded, grabbing for the dish towel. Standing next to Tom he couldn’t help feel as though they were being extremely domestic, and the thought caused an odd fluttering in his stomach. Maybe this could become permanent, maybe Tom could be… _his_ to come home to, his to –

“Hey, Tom!” Liam shouted from the next room. “Let’s go grab that dessert!”

 _Mine_ , he thought in an irrationally protective manner. _If Liam would stick his fat nose somewhere else._

Tom dried off his hands and turned his attention to the younger sibling, who was already lacing up his boots. Thinking it was all part of the evening the siblings planned for him together, he too got his shoes. True to Liam’s words, the stroll along the street was extremely relaxing, the soft sounds of the city packing up for the night filling the air. They came across a small bar, with a dirtied sign that looked like it might have read “Cheeks”. Chris was hesitant about bringing Tom into a place like this, but Liam was already ushering them in. The moment they stepped inside, Chris knew it was a terrible idea. _I’m going to kill him,_ he thought of the boy who brought them to a _strip club_. Tom looked uncomfortable to say the least, eyes fixed on the bar so his back was facing the girls on stage, and politely accepting the Guinness that Liam insisted on. He drank it faster than Chris even thought possible, and when he was done, Liam clapped him on the back with a large smile. “Damn! Chris, you have a great taste in friends, I like this guy already!” he cheered to Chris, who was positively red in the face.

Before Liam could force another beer in Tom’s hand, Chris practically picked the Brit up and hauled him out of the place, ignoring Liam’s protests. He knew the younger would stay behind to at least finish his drink.

“Chris?” Tom said timidly, still being half-dragged by the fuming man. 

“I don’t know what he was thinking!” he blurted. “He never should have brought you here!”

“Chris, calm down,” Tom pleaded. “He was just trying to…you know,” he ended lamely, not able to think of the words he wanted to use, waving vaguely with his hand in lieu of a proper response.

“What? Show you a good time?” Chris said, his anger spiralling out of control. He finally let go of Tom’s arm, walking a few steps ahead. “He’s such an immature ass! He should know better than that, and I mean really look at you, does he really think you would enjoy that!”

“He didn’t know, Chris,” Tom reassured. “He was just trying to –”

“Steal you away from me? Yeah, I’ve noticed! I’ve been noticing all night!” Chris ran his hand through his hair, his anger finally subsiding and his pace slowing down. 

“Steal me away from you?” Tom asked confusedly. “What on Earth on you talking about?”

Chris stopped dead in his tracks. _Did I really say that out loud? _Panicking, he whirled around to protest. “That wasn’t supposed to sound so – ”__

“- Possessive?” Tom was staring at him with a goofy grin.

“Um, yeah,” Chris said sheepishly, feeling himself blush. “Tom, I’m sorry –”

“It’s alright,” Tom said, cutting off him again. “It’s very….”

“Scary? Foolish? Stupid? No, you’d probably use bigger words. Unnecessarily protective? Extremely endearing but not needed?”

Tom let out a tremendous laugh, grasping onto Chris’s arm as he doubled over. “I was opting for something along the lines of sweet, or adorable, but thank you for making me sound like a bit of a priss.”

“… Adorable?” Chris was absolutely dumbfounded.

“Yes. Adorable,” Tom smiled.

“So… I haven’t scared you off permanently?”

“Honestly Chris, are you truly so blind?” 

And even if Chris wanted to say he was offended, he really, really couldn’t be. Not when Tom’s soft lips were meeting his and it was everything he had ever thought it would be and more. He liked the feeling of the thinner lips settling between his, their kiss slow, and gentle. His hands wrapped around Tom’s neck and waist, pulling the man closer, tasting the alcohol on his lips. When they finally broke their kiss and Chris let him go, Tom swayed uneasily, and Chris chuckled, remembering the alcohol he consumed. 

“Come on, let’s get you back to your place,” Chris said, wrapping a protective arm around Tom’s waist again. Tom was _his_ to walk home along the trail at night. The thought made Chris smile so broadly his cheeks ached. 

Even though Tom was feeling a little lightheaded from the kiss and not the alcohol, he allowed himself to be held in Chris’s strong arm, enjoying the warmth of the man next to him. The inn recognized Tom immediately and gave Chris a friendly smile and wave. When they made it to his room, Tom patted himself down to find the key. Even though Chris could see the corner of it peeking out of Tom’s breast pocket, he allowed the man to pat his back pockets a few more times.

“Ah!” Tom said once he found it, and Chris wanted nothing more than to kiss that goofy proud smile off his face. The room was neat and tidy, a few of Tom’s personal belongings on the bedside stand and TV table. Other than that, it was a humble, modest place, yet just beyond the curtains he could see a meandering path and the wide open skies that showed brilliant shining stars. Chris smiled at how it suited Tom so much. The latter was getting comfortable, unbuttoning his shirt a tad and running his hands through his darkened hair. In a moment of unexplainable bravery (or stupidity) he closed the distance and captured Tom in another kiss, desperate to capture the feeling again. 

“Chris,” Tom breathed after their lips parted, and a shiver ran through Chris’s spine at hearing his name slip past those lips. _Mine, mine, mine,_ he kept thinking. That was all he wanted.

Caught between desire and guilt for coming off so strongly, Chris just hovered, his face inches away from the flawless man before him. “I’m sor-”

He was really starting to enjoy Tom cutting him off, this time with a long, slender finger and small “hush”. He gently pulled the front of Chris’s shirt, leading them back toward the spacious bed, and when the back of his knees made contact, he sat, looking up at Chris. 

“How long have you felt this way?” He asked softly, working his warm fingertips up the hem of Chris’s shirt.

“Since I first laid eyes on you,” Chris said truthfully. It wasn’t that he believed in love at first sight, but he knew Tom was a different story altogether, that the man cast to play his vicious brother was anything but, and he was immediately attracted. The answer seemed to please Tom greatly as he hummed happily and pressed a kiss above Chris’s navel, making the man inhale sharply. He tugged his shirt off, and moved slowly to lean over Tom. His heart was racing and he wasn’t even sure if Tom wanted _this_. This fast. This soon. Here. Now. _This_.Their kisses remained sweet instead of hasty, and Chris almost didn’t see Tom unbuttoning the rest of his shirt. _Oh god, he **does** want this._ And Chris couldn’t get the shirt off Tom fast enough, letting his fumbling hands glide over the smooth taut muscles of Tom’s upper body, placing appreciative kisses wherever he could reach. The giggles that Tom let out from being tickled by his beard made his stomach flip. 

“Can I…?” He placed his fingertips above Tom’s pants, below his navel. In lieu of a verbal response, Tom gave Chris a hungry kiss, wriggling out of his pants as Chris undid them, and kicking them off to the side, his own hands cupping the back of Chris’s neck and working on the other’s pants. In a haste of tangled fabric and limbs, they finally managed to tear each other down to just their boxer briefs. Tom scooted to centre himself on the bed, and Chris took a place between his legs. _Mine_.

As they swept their tongues across each other’s flesh, Tom writhed underneath, craving for contact as much as Chris. With a roll of his hips, Chris was finally able to let go of any guilt or question he had. HE tore Tom’s briefs off before removing his own in a rush of lust and passion. Their skin was hot against each other’s, every time they touched sent sparks across their flesh.

“You sure?” Chris mumbled against Tom’s lips, and Tom gave a small nod, pointing to the drawer closest to them. Chris obeyed, and rummaged around until he found the small bottle of lubricant, heart pounding. He couldn’t hide the fact that his fingers trembled working the bottle open and coating his fingers, but Tom trailed his collarbone with light, reassuring kisses. He placed a tentative finger at Tom’s entrance, the cool liquid making Tom flinch slightly and squirm to against his finger. It was all the encouragement Chris needed, gently sliding a finger in and revelling in Tom’s moan. He pushed further in, nudging a second finger to the tight entrance as well. The moans became more broken as the second and third fingers were added.

“Chris...” he whined, hips jerking into Chris’s fingers. He withdrew, reaching for the lube again and applying some to his palm. Gaining more confidence, he stroked his erection, spreading an even coat all over, grabbing Tom’s cock when he was done. The lube was hot now, sending a delightful shiver through Tom. When he finally prodded the tight ring of muscle with his throbbing cock, Tom bucked upward. 

The final push was pure bliss; he shuddered when he was finally inside the warm welcoming heat of Tom, moaning his name out loud. As Tom clutched onto Chris’s shoulders, the broader man rocked back and forth. With Tom eliciting encouraging moans, Chris picked up the pace after they had both adapted to the new feeling. He hooked an elbow underneath Tom’s knee, bringing it up and effectively spreading those mile long legs. There was a louder groan with the change in position, and Chris stared at the beauty underneath him. Tom’s flush was beautiful, his dark hair played across the pillow in a careless manner for once, his lips parted for his harsh breathing. He leaned closer to kiss him, bringing Tom’s leg down even more, to practically bend him in half. Tom let out a sharp cry of pleasure, firmly wrapping his arms around Chris’s neck. He marvelled at Tom’s contorted body, thankful that Tom partook in yoga, and ran his other hand up Tom’s trembling thigh before lightly grazing the prominent pelvic bone and finally wrapping it around Tom’s leaking manhood. 

“Chris!” Tom cried as he started to pump up in down in perfect harmony with the thrusting of his hips. Tom had left plenty of scratch marks and bite marks, perhaps even a love bite or two, and every action had brought Chris right to the edge of release. 

“Come with me,” Chris growled into Tom’s neck, nipping at the ashen pale flesh, feeling the pounding pulse beneath it. 

Tom panted heavily before jerking once last time and spurting over their stomachs with a lascivious cry, his whole body shuddering from the pleasure. _Mine._ Chris finally allowed himself release upon seeing Tom’s chest rise heavily, the evidence of their lovemaking leaking over his fingers still wrapped around Tom’s cock. He felt Tom clench around him, milking every drop of him and was suddenly too weak to hold himself up. Tom welcomed the broad form on top, wrapping his heavy limbs around the panting man, rolling them both over on their sides. 

In the heat of New Mexico their bodies shone with a thin layer of sweat. Using the sheet they had tangled themselves in to wipe themselves, they felt the fatigue seep in with the muggy air. Upon seeing Tom’s drooping eyelids, Chris pulled him closer, tucking the man’s head beneath his chin and placing a small kiss in the smooth black locks. 

“Steal me away from you my arse,” Tom mumbled sleepily against Chris’s broad chest.


End file.
